Love Checkup
by Kalisca
Summary: 19th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Microscope "Sephiroth smiled, and Cloud was again speechless by his beauty. His features weren't commonly handsome, but there was just something mesmerizing about him. "


**This is the 19th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was** _microscope_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**I think I probably found the cheesiest title I could ever find.**

**Disclaimer: The universe and characters of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square-Enix.**

**Love checkup**

Cloud hated to get his biannual medical checkup. He hated hospitals in general, and the medical bay of Professor Hojo didn't seem any less frightening to him.

To make things worse, he had woke up late, and had missed his appointment. The only free time in Hojo's schedule had been in the evening, and now here he was, sitting alone in the hall, waiting for someone to call him in. He hadn't eat dinner because he had to be on an empty stomach for the blood sample, and he was starving!

After half an hour of waiting, he had grown bored of playing games on his PHS, and Zack was away on a mission, so it was pointless to text him. The only distraction he had was the SOLDIERs passing through the hall. Some were really handsome, as if they were picked based on the looks. He saluted Angeal, Zack's mentor, but couldn'T b ring himself to chat with him. He didn't know him that much, and well, he was intimidating. He was admiring his ass when he caught a glimpse of silver from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see General Sephiroth himself walk down. He was really close, seemingly deep in his thoughts.

Just as he was passing before Cloud, he turned his head, and their eyes met. The cadet couldn't decide how to react, should he salute him? He wasn't on duty at the moment, so he settled with a shaky smile, not able to hide his nervosity before his idol. He knew Zack was kinda his friend, but sometimes he could be... well, invading people's privacy without them having a saying in the matter. Zack had said he was a lot less cold in person.

Up close Cloud could see the intimidating aura surrounding the man, but he wasn't scary as he thought he'd be upon meeting him. He didn't respond to his smile, but that was expected. Surely a lot of people were trying to get his attention only because he was famous.

Sephiroth continued to walk past him, and Cloud sighed, biting his bottom lip. He checked for the sixth time if he had any new message, which he hadn't, and he'd hear the notification sound if there was a new one incoming. Maybe he'd be able to make it to the cafeteria before it'd closed, today was a brown porridge thing, better than the green one usually served...

"What are you doing here, cadet?" A deep voice asked.

Cloud looked up, startled. Sephiroth had come back and was standing only a few feet away, his green cat eyes on him. He had a tablet in one hand.

"Sephiroth, sir! I'm here for my checkup with Professor Hojo."

The general's mouth at Hojo's mention, and Cloud assumed he wasn't thinking any good of the man. That wasn't helping him.

"This late? Aren't the cadets' checkup usually in the morning?"

"I was late for my appointment, sir, and this was the only free time the Professor could spare me."

The general checked something on his device, frowned.

"How long have you been here?"

Cloud looked around them. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be here?

"Um, about 45 minutes, I'm not sure."

Sephiroth nodded, and walked into the medical bay, muttering "Give me a minute."

The cadet didn't have a clue what he went to do, and he couldn't hear anything in there. He didn't have time to make suppositions as the man came back as quickly as he was gone. A few strands of silver hair brushed his shoulder guard.

"A nurse will take care of you, you can go in."

"Huh? You asked them for me?"

"I asked them how a cadet was supposed to meet his curfew when he was still waiting outside."

"Oh. I didn't even think about that," Cloud said, skittish.

He saw amusement flash in his green eyes.

"You're friend with Zackary, aren't you?"

"I am, but him and I forgetting things and being late aren't the reasons we're friends, I assure you."

"This was not what I was referring to, but now that you mention it..." Sephiroth pointed the door. "The fastest you go in, the fastest you can go eat."

Cloud nodded and got up.

"Right. Thank you, sir."

His nervosity was bubbling up again - _how much he despised needles! -_ and he put his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He turned around and entered the bay before his want to run away could overtake him.

It actually went well, despite Professor Hojo's frightening appearance and hysterical laugh. The nurse with him probably knew he wasn't helping the cadets in any way, and she was really sweet. Hojo's creepy gaze on him felt like he was bug being scrutinized under a **microscope** and he was so glad to walk out of there he could have danced with joy. Instead he just happily sighed after he saw he still had time to get something in his stomach if he was fast.

He almost stumbled on outstretched legs, but a powerful hand caught him just in time. Sephiroth was in the chair he had previously occupied. He had waited for him.

"If you want to become a SOLDIER, you need to get used to needles," he said, putting away his tablet computer.

"How do you know I don't like needles? And you didn't need to wait for me... sir." His arm was hurting with whatever Hojo had injected him.

"I fear Zackary might want my head if I don't care of his friend during his absence. He often speak of you."

"Really...?" Cloud bit his lip, not sure he liked Zack talking of him to the general, especially since he knew of his crush on the man. "Well, thanks for your concern, but I need to run to the cafeteria before it closes."

Sephiroth chuckled and got on his feet.

"Not if I go with you."

Now that wasn't weird...

"You really don't need to do this, sir, I can take care of myself."

"I'm aware, Cloud, but the truth is..." He leaned down so their faces were a few inches apart. "I find you very cute, and I was hoping for a thank you kiss at the end of the evening."

In the blink of an eye, Cloud's face went completely red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice.

"Did...Did Zack tell you about my crush?"

"That he did, but he was rather drunk at the time, so don't blame him."

Sephiroth smiled again, and Cloud was again speechless by his beauty. His features weren't commonly handsome, but there was something mesmerizing about him. Maybe it was his green eyes surrounded by long lashes looking at him as if he wanted to eat him whole, to which Cloud would gladly let him do. Speaking (or thinking) of eating, his stomach growled in despair.

"Let's go, then," Sephiroth said, but before he stood back on his full height, Cloud took his chance. He brought his lips against Sephiroth's and kissed him with all his worth, even if it was clumsy and messy. To his delight, he responded, bringing both of his hands in his crazy blond hair. They kissed in the middle of the hall until Cloud had to breath again. He smiled when the taller man sweetly let another kiss on his warm cheek and discreetly snuggled his neck before completely letting go.

"This was a thank you kiss. You'll get a goodbye kiss later, after I get to eat."

As they made their way to the cafeteria, he wasn't only dreaming of fries, if you know what I mean...

**The end**


End file.
